Legend of Discord: Skyward Chaos
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: My first fanfiction, inspired by the new Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword game. It's somehow a crossover but not one of those when one meets another. It's just the stories are some what intertwined. So Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend Of Discord**_

_**Skyward Chaos**_

Prologue

The history of this very land is something to behold. Everything you know now had an origin. Something it came from, what starts it all. Sometimes the beginning can also be the end, but also it's new beginning. All of others say that once some had died and move on, it's the end. But those who speak that are not always right, but not always wrong. A lot of times, history repeats itself, no matter if you've died or not. It all continues. This legend in particular can show you otherwise.

Long ago, Equestria was a land that was full of destruction and chaos. The land was always being attacked by monsters and demons. Destroying most of it in the process. The residents would starve, families were torn, and warriors would fall easily. For a thousand years this continued, but one day two beings came forth to stop the darkness. The two stood side by side, facing the mass army of demons in their path. The army of monsters charged at the two thinking this would be an easy kill. The two fought and never was scratched nor injured by the monsters. In a matter of seconds the whole army fell...Except one.

The demon was unlike any other. His claws were massive, and with one swing of it, the force and wind blew down twenty resident buildings. The two looked up at this monster. He was a dragon, with massive black wings that covered most of Equestria. His teeth sharper than any sword and tougher than any shield.

The heroic alicorns knew exactly what they had to do. One was male who carried a sword, and the other was female who carried a shield. A mighty battle was fought and finally, it ended in a draw. With their dying breaths, the two alicorns had sealed away the great dragon in the ground below their hooves. But before they had perish three things had to be done. First, the rest of Equestria that hadn't been harmed had been lifted into the air, so it won't be harmed by demons and monsters any longer. Then pierced the sword in a seal leaving it behind, until one mighty hero would be chosen. The shield as well. And lastly, using what little they had left, they manage to give their two infant daughters immortality so that they can live long and happy lives. With that, both alicorns died right at foot of their daughter's cribs.

Chapter 1 

Not to long from its past, Equestria's forest had been mysteriously trembling and giving off weird vibes at night. It trembled and shook. Knocking some of the trees down to the floor. Every pony wandered what could possibly cause it, but none had the courage to investigate. A loud earth shaking roar was heard from the room of a certain Draconequus.

The young Draconequus wasn't bother by the loudness of the roar as he was sleeping with his head in the clouds. The demon had a little smile on his face as he was dreaming about his best friend. Every time he was with her, ever since he was purified by her out of his chaos, happiness would cover his body.

In his dream, he was flying with, what he thought, the most beautiful thing in the world, the princess. Celestia and himself known each other since they were born. Which was on the same day. Both flew down to the castle as they finished their morning flight, like they always did. This dream was like all the others he had of her. Except, when they landed, it started to rain.

"How can it be raining? We're on top of the clouds." Celestia said.

She turned to the Draconequus staring at him irritated. "Discord, if that's you quit it." "That's not me!" She turned her stare to a glare. "Who else can make it rain by their rule?"

"I know, I know, but that's not me. I promise."

The white alicorn ran to her castle as Discord followed. Once inside, the two stopped to see at a sight most horrid. The princess' young sister, Luna, on the floor. Blood dripping down out of her mouth, laying on her stomach.

"LUNA"

The duo rushed to the midnight blue alicorn. Good thing she was still alive, just weak. "Luna, Luna...Who've done this to you?" Celestia said shaking her sister lightly with her fore-hooves. The younger princess coughed up more blood then spoke. "I couldn't see." She said faintly. Only a second after she went motionless. Her eyes no longer shining in the bask glow of any luminous light. "Luna...Luna. Wake up...LUNA!" Discord could only watch as his best friend cried onto Luna's forehead.

"This can't be...No!" Discord shouted

Celestia turned her head to see Discord run out into the rain. "Discord..Wait." The alicorn ran after him. "Discord." The Draconequus stopped in his tracks at a ledge. "You don't have to do this Discord. She's my sister." Discord cocked his head furiously at Celestia. "And let you get yourself killed too. I know she's your sister, but I feel like I've lost a sister too. She was a very close friend to me just like you are." Black smoke started to circle around the Draconequus' feet. "I'm not risking your life too." With that Discord, jumped off the ledge, hurling toward the world below. Celestia ran to the edge and watched him fall. "Dis..cord!"

The wind blew furiously through the demon's fur, scales, and any other appendages that he might have. Now that he was falling, he had second thoughts about jumping.

Who was it that attacked Luna?...

Why would he/she?...

What did Luna ever do to deserve this?...

But the question that kept pulling his thoughts away from his blind rage was what made him jumped. During his little outburst to Celestia, he felt something pulling him toward the ledge. Like something was guiding him. He jumped without hesitation.

Almost to the floor, he did three quick flips and landed to his one hoof and one dragon's foot. Once he landed, he felt the ground crumble. It was like a earthquake making trees falling. An enormous tree fell as Discord looked up. He thought light on his feet and back stepped out of the way. The tree fell in front the demon. As the shakes of the ground continued, Discord dodged most of the tress that were falling. He ran through the forest quickly, dodging anything in his path. Another shake came, this one closer than he thought, and made him fall. Discord looked up at the sky to see another large tree coming towards him. He couldn't dodge, fallen tress were all around him.

With no other option, the Draconequus waited for the right time, then punched the tree with his strong lion's paw. Doing so, the tree broke into many pieces and still was on a one way direction to Discord. With his other arm, which was a griffon's claw, the demon cut those pieces into smaller ones. With nothing else trying to crush him, Discord lifted himself off the floor. Another tremble went off, shaking the world again. But this time, Discord saw what was causing them. A giant black scaled covered foot stomping it's way throughout the foot. Without paying attention, another scaled filled foot had cast a shadow above the demon. Discord cocked his head upward to see a giant foot descending to him. With no where to go, Discord couldn't dodge the very wide foot while it was crushing him. He tried his best to hold it, but quickly was losing. The foot drove him to the floor and crushed him.

A little after the Draconequus found himself floating in nothing but darkness. He opened his eyes to see what crushed him right in front of him. It was a total monster. It had scales all over its body, and a bid maw with nothing but a tongue and A LOT of very sharp teeth. It roared right in Discord's face making the demon get blown away. As it stopped, a bright light hovered high above the two, shining brightly. A voice was heard but only in a slight manner. It repeated itself...

"It's your time to awaken...Discord. Your journey starts now."

The light disappeared and so did the monster in front of him. Out of nowhere a very loud slam came across his ears as he fell from his bed.

"ZERO...ZERO, stop what ever your slamming, I'm trying to get some sleep." Discord said as he got up from the floor.

"Sorry...Dad, I just got in."

The Draconequus went to the living room, to see his white pegasus son, covering his side with one of his fore-hooves. "What you were doing all this time? And where were you?" The white pegasus walked over to his room. "I'm talking to you." The white pegasus picked a towel with his mouth and lifted it to his side. "I was out early in the morning with Twilight." The Draconequus sniffed the air. "Then why are you bleeding?"

"How did you?..."

"You'd tried flying with her on your back again. Did you?"

The pegasus put his head down in embarrassment. "Yeah..." Discord laughed to himself. "It's a blessing that you came out like your mother, I see you hang around that purple unicorn a lot. She might just have...you know!" The white pegasus blushed as his head shot up. Zero shook his head then replied. "Well, you don't look bad yourself, dad. You look like you're 23." The Draconequus put his lion paw on his son's shoulder. "I tell you a secret. When I told Glacier this she fainted so don't." The white pegasus nodded. "I'm actually One Thousand Twenty Three."

"H...How? You look so young!"

Discord thought back. It was a dark time in his life but without this time, he would of never lived that long. "My father granted me immortality before heading off to battle. I don't know what happened to him but he disappeared after that. I assume he's dead." Zero sat on his haunches and listened as the blood seeped throughout the towel. "I met you're mother a few years later. Glacier was amazing. Very caring and sweet. After we had you, she died. I don't know why she had to go but I had to take care of you ever since, and sadly I couldn't grant you immortality, since I was unable to learn, because I was a baby when my father did it to me."

Discord picked a leaf out of Zero's black mane that had a strip of red going through it. "Now clean yourself off. Remember what today is?" His son raised to his hooves. "Uh...It's...It's..." The demon had shook his head. "It's the day of the Wing Flier Competition." Zero face-hoofed, "Me and Twilight are supposed to be the announcers today!" The towel was dropped as the pegasus ran into his room. But before he went off Discord caught a glimpse at Zero's injury. "How is that possible? His gash is gone." Discord thought. He shook his thought away as a scroll appeared out of nowhere levitating in front of him, with green smoke disappearing.

He opened the scroll, it read...

Dear Discord,

Good Morning Sleepyhead, I know you're probably sleep and this being a wake up call and all, but I really don't want you to be late for the Wing Fliers Competition. Now I know I'm not suppose to have favorites during this competition but I really hope you win today. I'll feel more comfortable with you flying with me than some stranger. Well I guess I'll see you here then. Oh, and tell you're son that my star pupil is waiting for him.

Love

Your Best Friend Celestia

Discord smiled, "It looks like we need to hurry. The princess and Twilight are getting antsy. Come on son, we're gonna be late. Wait, if you were with Twilight why did you come back?" "I had to put on appropriate attire." Zero shouted from his room. "Well hurry up, your little friend wants to be with you before the contest starts." The white pegasus exited his room with a black flight jacket on. "And how do you know that? For all we know she can be off with the princess doing important business..." Discord interrupted, "It's in the letter." "Ok, let's go." Zero said a little too quickly. Discord chuckled to himself as his son passed him exiting through the door. The Draconequus closed and locked the door, then turned his attention to Zero.

"Just like me when I was his age." He thought to himself.

The walk with his son was something he wanted to do with his father for all the time he have missed. The two was laughing and making fun of each other as passing ponies looked as they said their greetings. Discord thought to himself. He didn't want to lie to his son, but it was only to protect him from his grandfather. The truth was that his father was sealed away for being on the opposite side in the ancient war against the King and Queen themselves.

The thought went as fast as it came as Discord shrugged it off. Today was all about winning this competition. The two came toward an open grassland and far out the sky beneath it.

"Hey loser," Discord knew who it was and turned around anyway. "What is it Lance?" The green earth pony laughed out loud, more proudly than ever. "So you really think you have a chance against me? Don't make me laugh." Discord and Zero exchanged confused looks. "I didn't say anything." Lance looked embarrassed in front of his two goons. "Hey, but if I was to say something, I would make you more embarrassed and say 'nice cow-lick. Did your mother lick you this morning?'" Lance rubbed his hair up and down. His two lackeys pleading him not to get upset about his hair. "Now why you have to bring my mother and my hair into this?" "Look you and your orange pointed up hair style just step aside for me and my son can past." The three took a fighting stance. "Or what?" Zero lifted in the air and tackled the two goons faster than Lance ever seen. When he turned his head, the two were on the floor knocked out. It was Discord's time, he charged at Lance while he was focusing on Zero. The Draconequus lifted up in the air and had spun in the air. As he was just about to do a round house kick to the green earth pony, a voice called out.

"Discord, Zero...Stop!"

The two stopped in mid-air. If it wasn't for the princess and Twilight coming, Lance would have been jumped by the two. Celestia came closer wearing a new pick dress with something that looked like a scarf. As for Twilight, she was wearing an all red dress. Both father and son blushed and suddenly felt something in between their hind legs. Both very quickly covered themselves then suddenly fell to the floor. The girls giggled then became serious, more to the princess. Twilight on the other hand went to Zero with chuckles still in her throat.

Celestia came forth in front of Discord, Lance, and his goons. "Show some respect and save the anger for the competition." The green earth pony slightly blushed and bowed his head slightly. "Uh, Princess Celestia..." he mumbled while rubbing a hoof on the back of his neck. "Can't wait until we fly together." Discord shoved himself from the floor. "How are you going to fly, when you're just an earth pony." Lance glanced at the Draconequus, "Why do you have to be racist? Have you ever heard of a Loft-Wing?" Discord tilted his head in confusion. "Ha, I knew it. A loft-wing is a bird that clings to it's master. Every earth pony and unicorn that's in Equestria have one." He snickered. "In other words you're going to lose. Not only as my second, but in 6th." With that the trio ran off.

"That Lance is something else." Celestia said looking off at his direction. The two turned and faced each other and then shared a laugh together. "The competition is in two hours, you might want to get ready and get some practice in. Even though Lance can be an idiot and stuck up, he's right about one thing. Loft-Wings are usually faster than an average pegasus." Discord smiled. "But I'm not your average pegasus." The Draconequus chuckled as Celestia stated to push him to a ledge. "Well, I guess its time." Discord looked back, suddenly stopping his chuckles. "Time for what?"

"For This!"

Celestia quickly pushed Discord off the edge. ""

"When I whistle, you better be ready." She put her hoof up to her mouth and held it there. Discord looked up as he was falling. "What's taking her? WHISTLE ALREADY!" Celestia whistled and Discord was ready. He spun in the air to gain momentum then spread out his wings. "Alright Discord, C'mon let's see what you've got." The demon flew across the skies fast and graceful. "Now..." the white alicorn turned to the two young ponies. "Don't the two of you have an announcers table to get ready?" "Oh, yeah thanks Princess." The two began running toward their station. "Twilight!" Celestia called out. The lavender unicorn turned around. Celestia gave her a wink as Twilight blushed while she nodded. The lavender unicorn shouted out to Zero for he could wait up.

A hour and a half came to pass then Discord landed back on the ledge. "That's was some crazy practicing. I never knew my wings can go that fast." Celestia came up to him, "Yeah, considering you have one pegasus wing and the other, a bat wing." The Draconequus opened his wings, stretching them out. Watching his wings unfold, he thought of his dream. A weird time to be thinking about it. He was lost in his thoughts until he felt a light nudge on his side. "Equestria to Discord!" The demon shook his head breaking out of his trance. "You're gonna be late. We have to hurry." The two started walking to where the competition was being going to be held.

Celestia stopped and looked back at the ledge. "What happened Tia?" Discord asked.

"Can you keep a little secret? I've been hearing something every time I look off Equestria down to the surface. It's like someone or something is calling out to me." Discord walked over to her and put both claw and paw on her shoulders, making sure not to scratch her in the process. Looking into her eyes. "You're crazy."

"Does everything has to be a joke with you?"

"Does everything has to be serious?"

"Ugh, Sometimes I wonder why do I hang around with you."

"I think you need to calm down. Take a breather."

"How can I when you're in my face?"

"Your eyes are pretty!" Discord caught on to what he said and let go of her then blushed. "Well, I gotta get going...I have that...thing...at that place." The Draconequus ran away from the princess as quickly as possible. Celestia stood there chuckling to herself. "I love it when he's babbled."

Another half a hour passed as the Wing Fliers Competition was commencing. "Today we are here to celebrate our 25th anniversary of the Wing Fliers." Twilight announced. "You're right, twenty five years ago was when the great wing fliers called Loft-Wings had come together and made peace with the ponies of Equestria." Zero exclaimed. "Oh, and here's the princess now."

Celestia came forth before the contestants. "I hope you're all ready. You're going to need speed, agility, and cunning style, to win. The winner will receive a flight with me and this..." She took off that scarf she was wearing, "A sail cloth that I've made myself." Lance seemed overly excited, "A flight with the princess, and the hoof made sail cloth that she made herself. Now I gotta win." The princess looked at the line of contestants. She couldn't see Discord anywhere. "He's late.." she thought. Out of nowhere Discord fell from the sky, landing in his lane for the big race. She smiled and nodded to him, he nodded back. Lance saw this and whispered to one of his goons beside him. The lackey chuckled, "Yeah we'll get him good."

"Now those without wings, know how to call your Loft-Wings. Right?" The only one that was without a loft-wing was Discord. He thought even though those birds was fast, he didn't need one. He had wings, why would he? The demon looked down the line of others and saw peculiar characters. One of them was a yellow unicorn with a dark brown mane and tail, known as Daniel. An amber colored earth pony, with a blond mane and tail. He also wore a brown stetson on his head. Known as Breaburn.

Celestia called out to every pony participating. "There are six of you in all, like last year this would be a elimination competition. The ponies or demon in this matter, in this race that are in fifth and sixth places are eliminated from the rest of the competition. The rest will go on the next event, where the winner would be announced. So get ready." The competitors got in their positions as they waited. "GO!" Everyone started to cheer as the six competitors ran and jumped off the ledge. Discord waited patiently but eager for Celestia to whistle. The others were a little bit in panic except for Lance. As the whistle came out of nowhere, Discord did a spin previous to the other he did when practicing with Celestia, as the rest whistled for their Loft-Wings. The birds came to their masters in an orderly fashion. Each pertaining to their master's color. With that the race begun.

Each trying to speed through the rest to get in first. Lance was in first as Discord was behind him. Lance looked back and saw the Draconequus hot on his trail. "You're never gonna past me. Now guys." Lance's two goons flew past Daniel and Breaburn and started to bash Discord on the side.

"Oh, Discord takes one to the side." Twilight announced as she let her eyes follow the race. Zero on the other hand, "C'MON DAD SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" he shouted while standing on the announcer's desk. Twilight was staggered at the volume of the pegasus right beside her. She felt as if her ears bled then fell off. With the pegasus now shouting what Twilight called 'The 13 words', Twilight pulled him down in his seat, making him fall back in his chair, making both the chair and himself fall to the ground. The unicorn chuckled as the white pegasus got back to his hooves.

Meanwhile in the air, Discord was getting pushed around. He didn't want to fight back, but now was the perfect opportunity to do so. "We should help him out." Daniel said to Breaburn. "Of course, then we could push those losers to last place." Breaburn and Daniel bro-hoofed then sped their Loft-Wings up to the rest. The two bashed Lance's goons from hitting Discord again. "GO!" Discord looked at the unicorn and nodded. Discord smirked and spun around to gain momentum as he flew faster. "Last place you go," Breaburn said as he jumped off his Loft-Wing and dropped kicked one of Lance's buddies off his. This cause both to fall. The crowd watching all gasped at the sight. "BREABURN"

The amber earth pony whistled followed by his loft-wing coming to assist him. The goon did the same. Daniel sighed in relief as he friend was alright. He turned his head to an egg being cracked in his face. "Oh that does it." Daniel's loft-wing sped up with a charge and almost took the other's wing off. His loft-wing was taken back as Daniel's sped past. Now both goons were in last place. Breaburn caught up to Daniel and bro-hoofed once again. "That's how we do." Daniel exclaimed proudly. "Now let's win this."

"With an amazing show of violence, Breaburn and Daniel took third and fourth place. Hey where's Zero?" Twilight looked around only to see the white pegasus pushing a big stereo. "Time for some Chemical Plant Remix." "WHAT!" The white pegasus pulled out a guitar, that was made for unicorn-less ponies, plugged it up to the amp, and started rocking. The crowd was watching the race as well as rocking out to the music. Some hoof pumping, some head banging (hard), and others just tapping their hooves. "Why in the world does he have to shine?" Twilight asked herself. The princess came next to her and sat down. "I see Zero's having the time of his life." Twilight looked at him playing his guitar, gazing and amazed how he could stand only on his hind-hooves for that long while his fore-hooves are busy. "He's amazing." Celestia nodded, "Yep, full of surprises just like his father." The white alicorn looked at her student blushing, as she was both glazing at him and swaying her body to the music. Completely ignoring what was around her. "You should go up with him. I bet he'll like that." Twilight staggered a little, then shook her head. "Then who's going to announce?" "Don't worry, go and have fun. He's waiting." It took some seconds, but Twilight nodded to her teacher and went to Zero's side.

The race was intense, Discord led in first, then came Lance in second, followed by Daniel and Breaburn. "You really think you can win. Give me a break?" Lance called out, while speeding up. Lance caught up and bashed Discord out of the way, in turn for him to cross the finish line first. With the Draconequus following, in second. "DAMN."

"HA, Once again the Strong prevails over the Weak." Lance exclaimed.

"With a devastating set back, Discord is in second place as his rival, Lance takes first."

"That's a bunch of BULL****," Zero yelled into the microphone.

The six of contenders landed on the platform as the princess approached them. "Since Lance won this race, he will be able to pick his opponent for the next and last event. Also, since the two of you came in last..." Celestia turned her head to Lance's goons. "...You are not aloud to compete." The two left with their heads down grunting. The white alicorn looked at Discord. He couldn't look her in the eyes, but he felt the disappointment staring him down. She lifted a hoof to his chin and raised his head up. In a surprising turn of events, the sun goddess wasn't at all disappointed. "Don't worry, you did great. You're still in this." She walked away as Discord felt more confident. "Now let the Battle Royal begin!"

The four left gasp, at the sudden change of events. "We went from a race to a fighting competition." Daniel said as he sighed. "Don't worry Daniel, If you want me to throw the fight for you, I will." The yellow unicorn picked his head up. "Wait, how do you know that one of us are not going to be picked by Lance. And what are you trying to say, that you can beat me in a fair fight." The amber earth pony put his fore-hoof on Daniel's broad chest. "I'm just saying that since Lance won the race, he'll sure to pick Discord to fight against..." "I pick Easy Apples over there."

"squee...Damn it", Breaburn squealed. "Hey Burn...Isn't Easy Apples your strip..."

"SHUT UP!" the amber pony screamed, shoving a hoof on Daniel's mouth. "You better not say a word about..." without noticing, Zero had held a microphone right under Breaburn's mouth. "...my midnight job at the Midnight Cocker Jack or I'll totally destroy your sense of rhythm going up and down a pole like structure rubbing my groin up and down it getting money from random stallions that like to see my show and some that goes on stage with me trying to do things but I'll tell them no then change my mind then do it right in front of the whole crowd while they're cheering, then I'll think of Zero..."

"OK, It's time we go to the next event." Zero quickly announced quickly pulling away the mic from Breaburn before his ''Pinkie Moment'' decides to say something that Zero is going to kill him for. The white pegasus went back to the announcer's desk where he's best friend was. "You are a very bad pony. You know that?" Twilight said as she tapped on the pegasus' shoulder. "What was he about to say back there?" Zero sighed and grunted at the same time. "Can we please move on?" "No, I really want to know." The white pegasus grunted again loudly. "UGH!"

As the two were going back and forth, the four went to the big arena that was only set for today. A giant square like platform surrounded by a green small plain cut between the arena itself and the bleacher and concession stands. Four pillars stood at each corner of the square piercing the sky with their sharp tips. The crowd quickly started flooding the bleachers as the event was changing. The princess enter the arena and stood in the center. The four competitors did the same. Celestia turned to face the four as they bowed in respect. "You've made it this far, but can you keep it up? The rules are simple. You and your opponent will fight it out in this arena. You can only win by Knockout, or Ring Out. If another person would enter your fight you will be disqualified. I want a good clean fight." Everyone even the ponies in the crowd turned their heads toward Lance looking at the jock.

"Alright, Let's get this tournament on the roll. Since Lance picked his opponent, Lance and Breaburn. Step to the center of the ring." The two stepped in the center of the ring and stood opposite from each other. "One thing, why did you pick me?" Breaburn asked. The green earth pony laughed to himself padding the amber earth pony's shoulder. "I don't want to fight Discord first and win to him that easily." Lance started chuckling to himself. "I think you went over your head with this one. You shouldn't pick on Discord the way you do. Just because you can't get Celestia to like you like she does Discord, doesn't mean you should go and try to wreck their friendship." The amber earth pony smirked. "Plus, I don't think you'll be able to move on from this match. I'm not going to lose to the likes of you. We're all training to become a knight and I'm not trying to wait another year for that."

Lance laughed out loud getting ready to fight. "I think it's time for you to give some respect. I'm a senior and you're a junior. You're gonna lose." Breaburn squinted his face, fire burning in his eyes. "Don't you even think that that stereotypical crap is gonna work on me. I'll still kick you out of this ring and become a knight." "Bring it!" The loud noise of a bell went off and the two went at it. Discord on the other hand was sitting in the bleachers.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Daniel said sitting next to the Draconequus. Discord didn't say a word, just staring out into the ring. "I hate to say it, but it's going to be that d***head, Lance." Daniel cocked his head to the demon. "Why would you say that?" The Draconequus closed his eyes than spoke, "Even though Breaburn have the upper advantage at this point, his arrogant mind is going to cause him this match. Exactly what was he thinking about before he entered this match?" Daniel stood silent, turning his head back to the fight. "Exactly..." Discord exclaimed. "Everyone in the whole academy knows that he...do I even have to say it?" Daniel and Discord both shuddered at the thought.

Both sat quietly looking down at the fight from upon the bleachers. "Hey, Discord. I have a couple of questions. Some might sound a bit silly so bear with me. First, How come you have Zero as a son who's a junior knight, like myself, when you yourself look like your only twenty three? Second, Where's Zero's mother? Third, Why do you intend to hold back every time Lance come at you with everything he's got?" Discord sighed and looked at the yellow earth pony. "One, You're the only one that didn't know this but I am one thousand twenty three. Two, His mother died after she had him." He put his head down, "I don't know why or how." The demon picked his head back up, "And three, because I don't want to cause a scene. Remember last time, I nearly blew the roof of the place." The two laughed. "Yeah just because you failed by only two points." "Stupid Inspector Hunch!"

At the other side of the bleachers, Celestia sat adjacent from Discord, hoping to get his attention, but as much as she waved her hooves around like a maniac, whistle, make the sun shine more brightly in his face more than anywhere else, ask Daniel to poke him for her, throw something, levitating something small like a mosquito and putting it on his forehead, or even picking Luna up with her magic almost throwing her younger sister, nothing work. The sun goddess finally stopped and gave up. That's when Discord looked at her with a smirk on his face. He was playing with her, and he knew she was trying to get his attention. Always playing around to get her upset. But that's something she grew fond. Celestia mouthed that this was a good fight and Discord nodded.

Looking back on the match Breaburn was in a full nelson being held by Lance. The green pony tighten his grip as the amber earth pony was chocking. Breaburn couldn't fight it any longer. He slip into an unconscious state and fell the floor outside the ring. "Finally, it's over. Winner Lance by ring and knock out." Zero said lazily into the microphone. Lance came up to the announcer's desk, where Zero was alone because Twilight had to go to the little mare's room. "Aww, Little Zero wanted me to lose, for his precious father wont get hurt. Is that it?" The white pegasus jumped on the table and looked down into the brown eyes of Lance. "Talk about my father again and you will know a world of hurt in a heart beat. Now get out of here!" Lance just smirked, "Make me!" Zero's anger spiked as his fore-hoof raised in the air as Lance's did the same. "Stop it!" Discord said appearing on the side. "Zero get off the table, Twilight, Breaburn, and Daniel are looking for you. As for you..." Discord turned his attention to the prideful Lance. "I'll meet you in the ring." Lance snorted and walked away.

Zero started his walk toward his friends until Twilight caught up with him before he did her. "Zero, what was that all about?" "It's Lance being Lance. He'll never learn until his butt gets kicked genuinely." Zero said rubbing the back of his neck. Not for the reason any pony that would walk by would've thought. For the last past week, various parts of his body would start instantly start hurting. Like something drove into deep beneath his fur coat into his skin. "You're ok Zero?" The white pegasus stopped rubbing his neck then looked at the violet eyes of Twilight. "Yeah, you know what I always quote, **{**That's why you gotta stay focused open your heart and take a look at your soul. Go back in time, flip the script, put the future on hold.**}**" The unicorn chuckled, "Now when did you start saying that?" "Ever since Soarin tried to take my pie then we had to wrestle in a pie ring." They both shared a laugh then walked with each other back to the announcer's table.

Page Above: **{}**=Ascension's Lyrics belongs to Mark Akin

Movie= History Of Trunks Deep within the pegasus' heart, a dark being dwells inside.

The demon walked away from the crowd trying to calm his head. All he was thinking about was the dream he had the night before. It felt to real, it felt like that whatever that thing was it was going to appear. When the thought erased from his mind, he looked up to see something so unusual to one's eyes. It looked like someone but it definitely not a pony. The mysterious being in front of the demon, was indeed female. Something was different...but familiar. The difference was that she was something called a rock wallah that Discord read in books with red hair. Her whole attire was so familiar for some reason. Maybe it was the luminous light emanating from her. "WAIT...Luminous Light?" Discord thought.

"It's time for you to awaken...Discord." The figure said, in a auto-tuned voice. "Wait, How do you know my name? Why have you appeared in my dream? Who are you?" The figure moved back slowly. "Follow me." Discord slowly started to follow the female figure. A feeling of went through his body like in his dreams. He couldn't move his legs, it was like his legs had a mind of its own. Out of nowhere the sun disappeared and the moon suddenly appeared. Every pony that was once there faded away. Discord looked around as a cool night wind blew through Equestria. Everyone, Celestia, Luna, Zero, Twilight...They were all gone.

"Come..." Discord looked at the female. She wore a red dress that covered every part of her body. The figure's body was actually transparent. Discord could actually see what was behind her. "This a dream, there's no way this could make any sense." Discord said while stopping in his tracks. "If you really want to awaken, then pull it." She pointed at something that was driven into a stone. Discord looked around, "We're already here? That was fast." Both figures were in a familiar temple that Discord knew by heart. Celestia and the demon used to come in here to get away from everyone. But Discord never went into the temple this far. "You are a true hero Discord, pull the Sword of the Goddess out of the stone...And Awaken!" The figure said as she levitated behind the stone. "First, who are you? And why do you keep calling me a hero? Even in my dreams." The transparent rock wallah turned around and looked at the wall behind her.

"My name...is Flair. I'm a spirit of the sacred sword that's been pierced and sealed away in stone. The king and queen sealed me away after the great war of the ancients to find the chosen hero. Like you know, the history of Equestria is mostly a long, drawn out war with the creatures of the surface and the dragons. Also you know that the king and queen's daughter's were granted immortality and those fillies turned out to be your best friend Celestia and her sister Luna." Discord shook his head annoyed. "Not to be rude or anything, I already know about the history of Equestria, but why am I here?" Flair turned around and looked at the Draconequus. "As I said before, I was sealed away to assist the chosen hero...You Discord." The demon looked at the sword in the stone, it had a light blue guard and it's hilt was dark blue. No particular design on it.

Discord put his griffin's claw and wrapped it around the hilt of it. As his claw grabbed it, a certain calm and relief feeling went through his body. "Uh..." "Anytime you're ready Discord." Flair said. Discord gulped and took one last sigh then pulled his arm upward. The sword easily slid out from the stone. After a two seconds the sword was completely out. "Whoa, this is unreal." Discord said admiring the sword. "That is the Goddess Sword...The sword that I was sealed in to find you...Master Discord." "Master...Wait" before he could finish Flair disappeared into the sword and out of the demon's sight. "Whenever you're stuck or need to ask for advice, call me." He stood there alone, he had so many questions he wanted to ask but he sort of felt that the answers was going to come sooner or later.

"Oh crap, the competition!" Discord ran out of the goddess temple but before hesitated, remembering what happened before he entered the temple. "Wait is this really happening? Before we entered it turned pitch black. Why isn't any pony here? The arena was pack just now."

Suddenly the moon faded away as the sun reappeared back the way it was before it faded away to a dark night. The first thing he saw was Celestia in his face. "Discord...Are you alright?" The demon staggered back as he made space between him and the sun goddess. "Uh...I'm fine." Discord said while blushing. She nodded and started to go back to the arena. "Intermission is almost up. Great match by the way." Celestia smiled as she looked back over her shoulder to Discord. "What match?" The alicorn turned around now facing Discord. "The one you just had against Daniel. You know, the one right before you went off. Wow...Daniel might have hit you in the head to many times." The Draconequus looked toward the floor and reached for his back. The sword that was retrieved was still on his back.

He looked at Celestia who looked star-gazed once she saw what he was reaching for. "You...You...where did you get that sword?" "I don't exactly know. The sun kind of disappeared leaving the moon up and this spirit came out to me for I could follow her." The sun goddess tilted her head. "Luna and I didn't arrange that. The sun was up, when you was fighting Daniel." Discord shook his head, "That's the thing, I don't remember fighting that match. I remember Lance winning over Breaburn, but that's it. The rest was, me getting this sword." Celestia was about to speak but the music started. "Well the last event of the Intermission is going to start. Why wont you sit next to me? Besides it's staring Twilight and Zero." Discord's face lit up as he nodded once.

Discord and Celestia walked into their reserved spots. Luna smiled as she saw the two together. "Looks like you found him." The two took their seats and looked out onto the stage. A song came on that both Luna and Discord knew all to well. "DANCE WITH THE VAMPIRE MARE!" The duo exclaimed loudly. Celestia looked at the both of them, then sighed. But it was quickly withdrawn when the white pegasus and the lavender unicorn appeared on stage.

With the spectators starring at the duo, Twilight got a little nervous. "Big crowd.." "Don't worry, just like we practice." With her magic, the arena turned into a figure of a bunch of buildings that look like they were under construction. It blocked the view for most ponies but good thing that some cameras was placed just for this event. The crowd was getting antsy but the trio that consisted of Discord, Celestia, and Luna was getting ready for something worth being patient about.

As the music played, the big screen showed a white hoof spinning a bracelet around it. The camera zoomed out, and the white hoof belonged to the white pegasus Zero, who was just sitting inside the unfinished building. The screen made a transition to the bottom of the construction site as a flower past by then a purple colored mane that had a pinkish purple streak going through it blew through the wind. Another transition happened quick, as the screen showed Zero looking out the window searching for something. He ran out the building and instead of going down the stairs that led to the floor and jumped down them. Continuing his run and search for something. The white pegasus passed a apartment building that looked finished, then looked up.

The thing he was searching for was the mare Twilight, who was dress differently than she was before. Her dress was almost transparent, but the color was white. The dress was covered with a hood sweater the same color. Twilight looked the opposite way from Zero, looking out to the crowd, who actually saw her, but in the camera, saw her back. She turned around to Zero as her purple eyes met with his emerald ones. The unicorn stood on her hind-hooves and stuck one of her fore-hooves in front of her. In an instant, her white hood sweater was thrown off as she danced on her hind-hooves. Sort of like a ballerina. She'd done a couple of spins that showed off her moves. All the stallions had cheered as she stopped and spread her front hooves to the side of her. Looking back down to Zero, who was at this point, just watching in awe.

Twilight smirked as she was about to do her final move, doing one more spin. This faster than the others. Her hoof was placed in the wrong place as the floor broke under her. Zero saw this and quickly moved. All but Discord saw his son's movement. The crowd gasp as the unicorn mare yelled. Now out of all times, she thought she was going to die. As she closed her eyes, a hoof grabbed around her waist holding her in place. Twilight opened her eyes to see Zero holding her in his arm while his other hoof held on to a nearby pole. He pulled her up as the crowd was amazed at how fast he made it up to his destination, every pony cheered but the mares who were cheering especially for Zero alone. Twilight buried her face into the pegasus' chest. Both still standing on their hind-hooves, the building started to dissolve slowly, letting both of them descend safely to the ground as the construction site devolved back into the arena.

Gently placed on the ground, Twilight took her head from the pegasus' chest. "Thank you...for saving me." The pegasus smiled, "No problem, I told you from the beginning, I'll always be there for you." Out of nowhere, in a flash, a hoof met with Zero's face. Zero flew to the pillar, crashing into it making it collapse on him. Twilight side stepped and moved out of the way of a hoof meeting with her face. "ZERO!" she screamed.

Celestia on the other hand looked at Discord. "I bet some pony want it to be the final match now." The demon said before speeding off into the fray. "ZERO!" The demon was about to go help out his son but was stopped by a hoof blocking him. "I think that could wait, don't you think?" Discord saw that Twilight was already helping his son out of the rubble. He took that under consideration and took the chance to look at the pony's face. It was impossible since the pony's face was covered with a hood. Discord's cheek was met with a hoof, but instead of flying like his son, the Draconequus only staggered. Discord recoiled as he drew his sword. The mysterious pony disappeared from his sight. The demon looked around trying to see where it was that the pony must've gone. "Where are you?" Discord grunted.

A loud screamed was heard over the loud panic of the crowd running out of the exits. A scream so familiar to Discord's ears. The demon quickly started to run to the source of the scream. "CELESTIA..." A maniacal laughter send chills down demon's spine. He looked up at the source to see the princess in the embrace of the hooded figure. "Let her go!" Discord yelled, holding the Goddess Sword tight in his griffin's claw. "..." The hooded figure just stood there, Celestia struggling to escape. "That's it.." Discord leaped into the air hurling toward the duo. His claw ready to swing the sword. "Heh" The demon swung the sword so that it wont hit Celestia, but made no contact as the mysterious pony disappeared with the princess. "Damn."

Zero got up from the rubble with Twilight helping him. "What in Equestria was that?" The mysterious pony appeared with the princess in front of the two. The pony stared into the eyes of the white pegasus and start laughing again manically. The pegasus got in front of Twilight still pretty injured from the pillar falling on him. His right wing was broken but nothing else that wasn't a bunch of cuts and bruises. The purple unicorn looked upon the white pegasus then looked at the princess still trying to get this pony from her. "Princess!"

"Enough," with a swing of his hoof a powerful wind blew. In turn blowing away the two young ponies. Twilight was thrown through the empty bleachers into a small house's window crashing to the floor beneath her. As for Zero, the injured pegasus was blown right off the surface of Equestria and was hurling down to the world below. Discord saw this and ran to the ledge ready to jump off, but was met with a hoof to the right cheek again. This time he felt a cold, tired feeling devour him as he fell to the floor.

Twilight, who had glass shards in her was getting out of the small house she flew in. She looked around to see if Zero was nearby but didn't succeed. The mysterious pony appeared behind the unicorn and swung his hoof to the back of her neck making her fall unconscious. "Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia exclaimed, then turning her attention to the pony holding her. "You Monster!" The pony just laughed once more as he put a hoof on the motionless unicorn. Instantly the three disappeared in thin air.

Discord laid out on the floor, knocked out as a silhouette hovered above him. A light blue light magically appeared around the Draconequus, then lifted him in the air. Taking it wherever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Draconequus slowly woke up, lazily getting up from a bed not to familiar. His head pounding, more like his cheek. "That was one way to say you don't like bro-hooves." Discord looked around. It appeared that he was in a room that had no type of light coming through the window. It must've have been night. "Where am I?" he said as he got up from sitting on the bed. "You're in the castle." a voice mentioned. Discord spun around, and like an instinct his claw immediately grabbed around the hilt of his sword.

"Lulu..." The Draconequus let his guard down as his best friend's sister came forth. "It looks like you've recovered. Good to see you're alright." Discord let his head hung low. "I don't know about that," he said letting the images of his son being thrown off of Equestria and his best friend getting taken away by that hooded figure. "What do you mean Dizzy? You look fine to me." "Yeah on the outside. But...it happened so fast...I couldn't...he moved so fast, I couldn't even see him...My...my..." Discord babbling was cut off with the midnight alicorn's fore-legs wrap around him. "Let it out." The Draconequus stood still in Luna's embrace. Doing the opposite of what his friend ask him to do. "No, I can't."

Discord moved away form Luna's hug. "I have to do something." Before Luna could say anything, Discord ran out of the door and out the castle. The midnight alicorn looked out the window to see the Draconequus stop in his tracks. The demon was standing in the garden of the castle, the mysterious rain from before had start to fall again. Discord looked up as he let the rain fall on his face. The demon let out a scream that could pierce the heaven if it wanted to. Luna bowed her head in respect for Discord.

"Zero...Tia..." He thought about it, about jumping off the ledge right now. The demon walked to the edge, then looked over. Luna saw this and ran after him. "Discord...Wait!" The Draconequus stopped and looked at the alicorn. "You're not thinking of just jumping off without being prepared, are you?" Discord looked at Luna surprised with eyes wide open. "You...You're not trying to stop me?" The younger princess smiled at the Draconequus. "C'mon Discord, You and I both know that the only one that is capable of saving Tia and Zero is you." The demon smiled back then nodded, "you're right, I shouldn't just barge into something that I don't know about." Luna and Discord both went back into the castle waiting for the rain to past.

The morning came to past as Discord lifted himself from the bed once again. "Knock, Knock...Discord, I've brought you something, can I come in?" Discord cracked his neck then told Luna to come in. The midnight alicorn came into the room, levitating a box with her. "This is one of two things to get you started on your journey." The box was sat on his lap as Discord sat up on the bed. "I'll get out of your hair for you can try it on." Discord waited until Luna exited the room to open the box. "A...A knight's uniform?" Discord started putting on the white leggings, followed by his brown boots, which was really weird for him to wear since he just walked barefooted all his life. When he put them on, he immediately threw them off because of the uncomfortable felling they were giving him. His white undershirt came next, followed by his chain mail that fits between his undershirt and his green tunic. Lastly, his green hat that had two holes to put his horns through. The Draconequus felt like he was missing something. He looked inside the box once again, and saw that one brown leather glove was in it. One of which that had the fingers exposed. It was alright for him that the glove didn't have a pair, since his lion's paw wouldn't be able to fit in the other. He put the one glove on his griffin's claw and now felt that he was ready to go.

Luna came back into the room, first knocking. "You look like a true knight now. I bet you feel as if you can do anything." Discord chuckled then looked at the midnight princess. "Lulu, you said that this outfit is only one of the things you have to give me. What else do you want to give? I mean not to sound like I'm eager but..." Luna shook her head, "I know what you mean, but It's best if the Goddess Sword shows you for itself. Right Flair?" The redhead rock wallah came out of the sword. "She's right master." Discord jumped in shock, forgetting that Flair was in the sword. "Oh, it's you..." Flair just looked at Discord, not really showing emotions. "Yes master, Let the sword guide you. You need to find a tablet to pierce the barrier of the clouds." The Draconequus shot up with an idea. "Wait, the barrier of clouds wasn't tampered with when Celestia was taken? If then, how?" The image of the hooded figure clouded Discord's mind. His anger grew as the events of yesterday replayed in his mind. The demon's fangs showed as his fists tighten. "Discord..." Luna said as she saw him. "Where is it?" Both Luna and Flair was confused, "Where is the tablet?"Discord replied under his breath. Flair spoke up, "It's under the Statue of the Goddess." With no time wasted, the Draconequus sped off toward the statue.

Once there, Discord skidded to a stop as it looked as if it was a dead end. His anger boiling up, he punched the statue's base, which accomplished nothing. Flair and Luna finally caught up with the Draconequus, who was now repeatedly punching the statue. "Discord...Discord...Discord!" The demon stopped at the sound of his name being exclaimed in that volume. "Thank you, Luna"

" No problem, Flair. He could be sort of a hot head, time to time." The demon shot around, "Hey I'm not a hot head." The spirit went passed Discord and Luna who were kinda arguing childishly. She placed a paw on the statue. At the base of the statue, a split had appeared letting an entrance can be discovered. Without letting the two know, Flair went inside.

The two finally stopped with both of their tongues sticking out at each other, in a childish manner. Luna looked toward the statue and saw that Flair wasn't anywhere to be found, and taken her place was an opening that both the alicorn and the Draconequus wasn't aware of. Luna looked at Discord who turned out to have the most serious face on, focusing on the entrance. "Wow, he was just sticking his tongue out at me childishly not even a second from now." the midnight blue alicorn thought. He looked back at the his friend then nodded. She nodded back then followed him inside the entrance.

Meanwhile, below Equestria on the cloud barrier, the white pegasus laid there unconscious. He wasn't moving at all. Something different was about this pony unconscious like this. Like other ponies that have been knock out in a matter such as this, you can tell if that pony was dead or alive. If any pony would check this pegasus, no one would of guessed right. He had no pulse, no heart beat, but he was breathing.

A fuchsia maned, gamboge pegasus sped passed by with her loft-wing without noticing the white pegasus on the cloud. An earth pony with a amaranth mane and a violet bow in her maned followed by, much slower than the gamboge pegasus did just a second did. The earth pony actually stopped and saw the white pegasus. As she came down to check, the young gambge filly came back. "Hurry up AppleBloom..." the Scootaloo shouted. "Why do she always have to go and look at a cloud?" she said under her breath. Before AppleBloom can respond, a green light shot from the sky above hitting both the unconscious Zero and the earth pony along with her loft-wing. "AppleBloom!" Zero's eyes shot wide open making his unconscious state no more. The cloud barrier below the two had opened up and the two ponies fell into the world below Leaving AppleBloom's loft-wing in the air above. The gamboge pegasus tried to go after them but the wind had blown and forced her away from the opening.

Both Zero and AppleBloom was hurling toward the ground. "My wing, it's broken!" Zero looked at the young filly, but did not see her falling. Out of no where he felt hooves trying their best to hold him up. "AppleBloom!?, Forget about me, call your loft-wing and save yourself." "But you're my friend. I'm not going to let you fall." The violet maned earth pony said as she tried her best but it wasn't doing anything. "How...much...do...you...weigh?" Zero rolled his eyes then turned in mid-air. Zero looked past her and saw that the ground coming up fast. He reacted fast and maneuvered around the AppleBloom. Really not thinking, his fore-hooves wrapped around the young filly's waist. During the fall, she closed her eyes fearing for her life. Zero surprisingly closed his eyes ready to accept his and now her fate. The impact was loud and was heard from Equestria.

"The barrier has opened!" Flair acknowledged. Discord looked at his griffins claw which held the Goddess Sword. He felt a little doubt in him, as he thought about Celestia. He shook the thought away, as he threw the sword upwards. As fast as it went up the sharp blade came back down. Both Flair and Luna gasped at the sight of this and backed up. Discord only tilted his body to the left as the sword went successfully in it's hoister. "I can't just stay here while Celestia is in that dangerous world below. Not to mention my son is down there too."

"Well yeah, but don't worry, I bet Celestia's just fine. Zero too." Luna said.

"Well are you ready master?" Flair asked followed by a nod from Discord that confirmed it.

The spirit went back into the sword as Discord ran out of the Statue of the Goddess. "Discord WAIT!" Luna said running after him. "There's no time." the demon said without turning his head back. "Then, take this..." a wooden shield was thrown toward the demon. Without looking back, Discord swung his lion's arm and caught the shield. With a satisfied smile, Luna stopped in her tracks looking at her friend. "Hey DISCORD!" Before the demon could jump off the ledge, he turned back and saw Luna. "This may be our last time we see each other before your journey's finished. So, promise me you'll bring my sister back." Discord felt his heart filled with encouragement, "I promise!" With that his griffin's claw gave a thumbs up (or something like that), before he jumped off hurling toward the world below. "Celestia, Zero...I'm Coming!"

Down below, the young filly was the first one to stagger up. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch...That hurt." She looked at the pegasus who was still under her. "Oh, Um, I'm sorry." AppleBloom said as she got off the white pegasus. "That's quite alright."

"NOOO KEEP HIM DOWN!" Both ponies looked up to see a zebra with gold rings around her hooves like anklets and some around her neck. She wore a brown cloth with a hood, and in her mouth she was holding a metallic silver steak. Zero had to think fast on his hooves and had chose to push AppleBloom out of the way. "TIME TO SEAL YOU AWAY!" The steak had pierced Zero on the forehead and drove itself deep. Blood was gushing out of the hole in the white pegasus' forehead. His eyes rolled behind his head. "Goodbye foal demon," the zebra said as the white pegasus started to sink into the ground. Leaving the gray steak peeking out of the floor.

AppleBloom got up from the floor and saw that Zero wasn't there at all. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that. You might want to come with me. I'll explain everything." The cream colored earth pony was hesitant at first but went with the zebra.

Meanwhile in a dark cell, the purple unicorn woke up, head hurting, chained up with anti-magical chains, and emotions agonizingly paining her. She was worried for the princess and all of Equestria, especially Zero. Not knowing where he had gone, totally messed with her mind. All that ran through her mind was the image of the white pegasus getting punched in the face and crashing into the pillar, making it collapse on him. "Oh...Zero, where ever you are, I hope you're okay." The door creaked opened as the hooded figure came in. "Look at you, you're nothing. Crying over a monster, that will wind up destroying everything." Twilight gritted her teeth before she spoke, more like yelled. "Zero's Not A Monster!"

"Heh, what ever you say." The hooded figure said as he came closer to the cell. "Tell me something, how are your connections with the monster?"

"He's no monster, and what do you mean our connections?"

"You know, how much do you really care for Zero?"

"I...I don't...I mean, I actually...", Twilight Sparkle slurred her last words, for he wouldn't hear it. "I couldn't quite hear that, you actually what Zero?" Twilight snapped, "I Don't Think It's Any Of Your Damn Business!" He moved back, chuckling to himself, "I use to be like you, all angry, but then I took a arrow to the knee. Heh, I think that's how that saying goes. Anyhow, I'd love to stay and chat but I think I have a princess to interrogate." The figure laughed manically as he exited the room.

The Draconequus touched down on the world below. A big forest to be exact. Discord looked around to see nothing familiar. But the path that he landed on was making a pattern that was tend to be swirling downward. Before even thinking about walking down the path, he looked over the edge to see something at the very bottom of this pit. Something was sticking out of the ground and pulsing with darkness. Instead of taking the long way down, the Draconequus jumped off the ledge straight down.

Once down he moved closer to the steak in the ground. As he got closer, without noticing, the darkness swirled around Discord's feet. He looked at the small silver pillar and immediately drew his sword. Something inside his head was roaring, telling him to pull the steak out of the pillar. But in the depths of his mind, behind everything that seemed to matter, was a voice that could never be heard before was telling him the seal it. He didn't know what to do so he turned away and started slowly walking away.

A roar caught him off guard shaking the floor with its massive sound. "You might want to seal that away before it gets out." Discord looked up to see, what seemed like an old zebra wearing a brown hooded cloth. He then turned his head towards the steak in the ground. Something was holding him back from sealing whatever that...thing was in the ground. Sure it was pulsing with darkness but it was just something so familiar about it. It felt comforting, and like it's been with him since. "No, I can't give in to chaos and darkness again. But...it feels so familiar." Discord thought to himself. "It's time for me seal this thing away."

The Draconequus raised his sword high above his head as the energy flowed through the sword from the very tip of it to the hilt. The sword swung as it released the waved of spiritual energy. The Skyward Slash hit the steak, it lit up with the same luminous light of the sword. A couple of seconds later the steak hit the ground, sealing whatever was beneath the ground below. Clueless to what he just sealed away, memories of Zero and himself sitting on the beach laughing it up and all the good times flowed through the Draconequus' mind. "Why does it feel like I've done something terrible?" Discord thought to himself. "Don't worry son, I'll find you before it's too late." Discord looked up to the old ruin that was still intact for all these years.

In a cell, in a unknown place, Twilight sat quietly until a sharp pain hit her. The purple unicorn lifted her head up, breathing heavily, "No...Z-Zero." "Hahahahaha, So it finally happened. The monster has been sealed. This is my chance." Twilight looked at the door, and didn't see anybody there. Until he spoke to her from very close to her ear from behind. "Didn't I tell you...Zero's a monster, and must be sealed and since that's over and done with...I've got an appointment with the hero that the princess has chosen." With shock, Twilight had spun around to see the figure. But this time, without his hood. The figure was a unicorn that had a mane that was half white and half black, a long tail with the same color scheme, a tan fur coat and a cutie mark of a long katanna. He wore a red collar trench and a white jump suit. "Please call me, Semore. Cause one look at me, you just want to see more." Twilight grunted, "That wasn't funny at all, that was just sad." Semore couldn't contain his laughter but then snapped. His hoof had immediately struck the purple unicorn across the cheek. "How dare you, B***h" He then used his magic to teleported from inside the cage to the outside. "Hmph, your lucky I'm a nice stallion or you've would've been in much more pain than just your cheek." He then teleported far from where he left Twilight alone. The lavender unicorn thought for a moment. "If I try to escape now, he'll catch me for sure. Gotta make sure the timing is just perfect. When he's vulnerable." She shook her leg to remind herself that she was binded with the anti-magical chains.

Discord stood in front of the zebra as she took off her hood. "I've told you everything you have to know. The rest you'll find out on your journey."

"So, Zecora, you're saying I'm some kind of 'chosen hero' that have to save the world from sudden destruction." Discord said with a little hint of unbelief in his voice.

"Yes...It's the truth. The prophecy had foretold it." Zecora spoke. "There's a old castle not far from here. You have to travel on the road that is near."

"I see what you did there." Discord said as he started to leave. As he started to leave, Zecora looked upon AppleBloom who had came from the back room. "It's a good thing y'all didn't tell him about Zero and all. That would've just made things worst." The zebra closed her eyes. "The hero would have to learn the truth some time, but that monster will soon have to die. I don't want it to be like this, but this is a matter I can't dismiss." Little AppleBloom sat by her side, "Ah know."

Discord exited the ruin seeing green trees and bushes everywhere. He then looked up at the sky to see the clouds moving without any pegasi controlling them. "That's weird, but looking at them...moving slowly across the sky. It feels relaxing."

"The goddess of the sun was already here, but it is no time to abandon fear.." Zecora said as Discord stood outside of the old ruin. "Thanks, do you know where she went?" Zecora pointed more into the forest.

"The Spirit Maiden that you seek, is most likely over in the forest's peek. Over the peek that you must travel, the roads are not paved with gravel." Zecora rhymed. Discord nodded and started on his journey.

A little while along the road, and through long excruciating minutes, the Draconequus walked through the forest, slower than his own pace. He really didn't noticed that his pace became slower. Discord lost in his train of thought and entered a new one. The Draconequus knees started to feel weak and were about to give in. The pain held in his heart, knowing that he couldn't save his son or his friend. A lot a ponies say that when a stallion cries it's a good thing. It was practically the same for Discord. But how can it be any good?

Discord fell on his hands and knees, on the dirt road, trying his best not to show any kind of weakness (by crying that is). The thought of it all...the thought of what suppose to be a momentous day turned out to be an all expense paid trip to pain and suffering of a nightmare yesterday was. Memories of Celestia, her student Twilight, his son Zero, and himself, flowed through his mind, constantly reminding him about yesterday.

Soon all that sadness turned into anger as he remembered the one who caused this whole event to happen. Discord shot up from the floor and started moving forward. Running throughout the forests trees and branches.

In a short period of time, the Draconequus came across a group of red demons that carried weapons of all kinds. Some were blunt like pieces of wood. Others were some sharp like swords. Without any hesitation the Draconequus pulled his sword out from it's sheath and started killing the red small demons. They were no match for the Goddess Sword, their weapons broke easily, their skulls even easier.

A clearing was up ahead as Discord placed his sword back in his sheath. A huge tree was in the middle, casting it's cooling shade all over. "This must me the center of the forest."

"Kiwi!"

"What in the world?" Discord jumped at the little coconut/kiwi looking thing that was touching him. "What in Equestria are you suppose to be?"

"Kiwi, I'm Flora, nice to meet you kiwi." The strange creature greeted.

"My name's not Kiwi." Discord replied.

"I know, kiwi." Flora said then started to run off.

Discord shook his head and looked back at the tree. Instead of his eyes gazing upon the tree. A huge one appeared. Big, round, and look like if it ever sits on you, you'll feel like you took ten Big Bang Attacks in a row. It's shadow cast over Discord, as it stood high and mighty.

"Um..."

"I guess your trying to get to the temple. A young alicorn just passed this way not to long ago." The huge kiwi/coconut thing said. "I'm Lord Bibbity Bobbity Boo...wait that's not right. I'm Lord Quagmire, wait a second, that's not right either..."

Discord annoyed has had enough as he shouted to the kiwi. "You said an alicorn passed here! Where did she go!?"

"Oh...she went in that direction." The, what Discord was expecting, lord of the kiwis, pointed the direction corresponding to what he said. In the distance, you can see a temple surrounded by tress.

"Awesome, thanks!" Discord started to run off toward the temple.

"Wait..." Lord Kiwi pleaded.

"Oh, what now?"

"Take this, the journey to the temple is fulled with those red monsters. This'll help you." The large creature gave Discord a sling-shot crafted with leaves and wood.

"O..K...Thanks." Discord than took his leave. "What a weird creature, And why in the world would he give me a sling-shot...Oh crap."

Back into the cell, something got to Semore. Something had made him upset. Fury was clearly shown on his face. With a little fear? Twilight had caught the glimpse of the petrified state, even though it was on Semore's face for a mere half of a second. Twilight was always smart, but hardly no one knew about her keen eye for detail. Why do you think she can memorize thousands of books in just a month? Even though she could read almost every pony like a book, there was one she could never understand.

Semore raged, bucking the walls outside of the cell, summon some of red monsters for he could abuse them endlessly, he even found himself biting the cell's bars. At that moment, the petrified state of mind came and as quickly as it came it left. Once again Twilight saw this, but this time she was intending to exploit it.

"So Semore, what got you so down in the dumps?" Twilight said casually.

"Don't you dare speak to me like we're friends, b***h?" Semore growled. He continued his fit of raged.

"It's not like I'm gonna escape anytime soon. I'm stuck in this cell, all alone, by myself, with no news of what's happening." Twilight started on a calm note but toward the end started to get a little sarcastic.

"Don't try and fool me. I know exactly what your doing. You think you can get me to talk? Don't make me die laughing." He started laughing out loud. But clearly hearing the little cracks in his voice. There...!

"Did the Princess Escape?"

Semore shut his laughter as he let a slight gasp. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me sucker." Twilight replied slyly

"Another sly remark like that and I'll be sending you to the deep depths of hell." The tan stallion aggregatively said as he came closer to the cell bars.

"Come on Twilight, think of something Zero would say...That's it!" Twilight thought before she gave Semore the stare down of his life. "You are nothing but a no good son of a loser, who can't get off his ass and guard a female that probably can beat the living..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Semore broke, exactly what Twilight wanted. The tan stallion opened the cage door wide open and in the pit of rage, left it open coming toward the lavender unicorn with nothing but fire in his eyes. He swung his hoof intending to hit her in the face, but Twilight ducked just in time. Knowing that he missed, he swung his other hoof, coming around with a right hook. The lavender unicorn thought fast and smart. She lifted one of the anti-magical chains that was connected to her hooves and let Semore hit that instead. The force of the right hook would have really left a bruise on her face. But good thing his hoof connected with the chain, breaking the first of the four chains. Too angry to notice, Semore continued to hammer down on Twilight. Or try to anyway.

She was maneuvering out of the way of the hooves pretty well. Being Zero's friend for many years, watching him play fight with his father and sparring with his friends Soarin and Daniel was finally paying off.

Semore kept at it, swinging his hooves around trying to get a hit on the mare, but to no avail. His frustration was now at its peek. Not only boiling but now Very, Very, Dangerous. His horn lit up as a katanna, same as his cutie mark, appeared before him.

"Now I really regret capturing some pony so useless!" With his magic, Semore swung the sword horizontally. Since he didn't notice that he already broke three of the chains, Twilight could almost move freely. The katanna swung horizontally, Twilight ducked under. Another swing was in process but this time diagonally. Twilight analyzed the way the sword was traveling. The lavender mare saw that it was going from right to left. She quickly moved over to her right, pulling the last anti-magical chain on her right fore-hoof.

So close to hitting Twilight's hoof, the force behind the blade was able to cut through the chain setting the mare free. It took a minute for Semore to realize what he has done. He continuously swung the sword, aiming for Twilight. Getting some cuts in her, he finally cooled down. But he still wasn't as satisfied with the cuts he had on Twilight. He wanted more. But as soon as Twilight magically teleported out of the cell then started running. He realized what he have been doing.

The tan stallion watched as she went out the door, stunned. And quite frankly, amazed at her power. "Now, how did she..." He looked below on the floor and saw that the chains that were attached to Twilight have been cut clean. The shock on his face turned to a imp smile, then to a maniacal laughter. "It's not like she can do anything...I'll let her go. She's not worth it. Besides I have someone to meet up with."

"What the..." A huge red demon had confronted Discord. It carried a long spear and a large wooden shield. Discord looked up at the demon, "And I thought I was tall. All well, time to put you down just like all your little..." The Draconequus couldn't finished that statement as he was met with the pole of the spear to his side. Discord fell to the floor as the demon tried to stab him. Discord rolled out the way. The bob-goblin took the spear from the ground as Discord got up. "You don't give anybody time to make witty banter do ya?" Discord took the Goddess Sword from its sheath and the wooden shield that Luna gave him off his back. "Let's go!"

The red demon had tried to pierce the spear through Discord but he used his shield to parry the spear away as he flipped over the bob-goblin. While in the air, Discord took the sword and the chance to cut right through the demon's head. The Draconequus landed, and with his cockiness still clearly in his head, he turned around to see the damage he caused. In a last desperation attack, the bob-goblin roared out and tried to fall on Discord. "Whaaaaaaaaa!" A puff of smoke had appeared above the field.


End file.
